legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maxim Horvath
Maxim Horvath is an evil and powerful wizard from The Sorcerer`s Apprentice though he was one of Merlin`s students. He turned to Dark Arts after his love favored his former best friend Balthazar. Maxim Horvath has been rivals with Spellman family a long time ago Main Allies: Malefor, Khan Noonien Singh Worst Enemies: Balthazar Blake and Sabrina Spellman Legends of Light and Darkness As opposed to joining Morgana he chooses to serve under Malefor as his trustworthy adviser. He asks him what the order is and Malefor tells him and Niju to get the others as the wait is over. After overhearing of success he orders Ventress to turn on the screen to show the success. Horvath joins Khan and Carnage in getting info out of Harvey Kingle in regards to Equestria.When he learns about The heroes, he believes it's no coincidence that Celestia is a boss of theirs. Horvath when hearing of Giovanni's plan with the Alpha Team, simply asks Malefor why don't he just crush them with his own power since it would be a lot more simple.He notices his two over longing rivals together which annoys him. Mitch, Ventress and Goth give him Harvzilla which he uses to try to kill Sabrina. When The Alpha Team intersects he decides to leave as their true confrontation will be more noteworthy. Horvath is seen briefly as he keeps Bowser Jr. from dying after Bender leaves a bad dent and injury on his head. Horvath then goes off on a plan to use the Dream World to their advantage by putting many of the heroes to sleep with his sleep spell. As it works, he has Sorrow, Tzekel Khan and Ventress enter it to see the job done. Horvath sweeps down on Darkseid's men and takes Will and gives them word that Darkseid should not have betrayed Malefor. He also seems to be more than a bit aware of Model W when Niju and Jenner tell him about it. Horvath brings Will to Khan, though he mentions she wrecked him up pretty badly as a prisoner. Horvath at M.O.D.A.B's city tries to kill Skipper and Slade with Carnage and Saix. Bender and Anti Cosmo both put an stop to it through their efforts. Anti Cosmo stops it with a taste of his magic and Bender uses Anti Cosmo as a sponge to his magic to deflect his magic. Horvath oversees their mole joining Darkseid so Malefor could take out Darkseid with Malefor and Khan. He and Khan see what Darkseid did to King of Sorrow and they aren't happy. Horvath attacks Sabrina, Harvey and Salem in order to destroy the Spellman once and for all. Salem faces Horvath himself and wins. Allies: Morgana le Fay(formerly), Evanora, Theodora, Malefor, the League of Darkness Enemies: Balthazar Blake, Dave, Merlin, Morgana le Fay (former ally), the Spellman family, Salem, Scheherezade, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Darkseid, the Darkseven maxim 1.jpg maxim 2.jpg maxim 3.jpg maxim 4.jpg maxim 5.jpg maxim 6.jpg maxim 7.jpg maxima.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mentors Category:Magic Users Category:Rivals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Archenemies Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Fifth in Command Category:Advisors Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Staff Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Warlocks